ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Yuki
Crystal Yuki is the main female protagonist of the fanfiction story Learning to Love with Zane Truesdale being the main male protagonist. She is Jaden's younger twin sister, and has a great dark power in her that keeps her from dueling, with her full strength. She was worried she will hurt anyone, everytime she duels, even against Jaden in their childhood, when Jaden still has Yubel. She is also the girlfriend of Zane Truesdale. Personality Crystal has a deep respect and admiration for Jaden, often choosing to refer to him as her “dear big brother” and has the willingness to follow him wherever he goes and do almost anything he asks. Unlike her carefree and outgoing brother, however, Crystal can be a rather shy and reserved individual. She lacks a certain amount of faith in herself, writing off almost anything she is able to do as “nothing special.” She can also be somewhat emotionally fragile, becoming deeply upset or enraged with the right provocation, especially when things don’t initially go her way or when someone tries to mess with something she cares about. During those times she can be rather hostile and ruthless towards whoever incurs her wrath. Crystal seems to have a strange obsession with people knowing and remembering her name, telling just about everyone she first meets that they should “commit it to memory” and tends to get upset whenever someone doesn’t address her properly. Her favorite hobby is music, and she seems most at peace when playing one of her instruments. Sleeping is her second favorite “activity” and she greatly dislikes it when anyone disturbs her “sacred slumber.” Appearance Standing at only 5’00”, Crystal is a teenage girl with a relatively petite and slender physique. She has fair, alabaster-toned skin and long, dark brown hair that extends past her knees, and bangs that hang just above her dark purple eyes. She also has a pentagram-shaped mark on her right shoulder that is a seal that helps her control her powers. In place of a Slifer Red uniform, her usual attire consists of a red sleeveless blazer-like top with a big flowing red bow on the back and a black sleeveless shirt underneath. She also wears a black miniskirt and boots that go up to her mid-thighs. On her hands, she usually has a pair of red fingerless gauntlets that cover the back of her hands and go up just a little past her wrists. While she shows signs of being at least partially ambidextrous, Crystal seems to be more dominate with her left hand and thus wears a Duel Disk on her right arm while dueling. Background Crystal was born and raised in Tokyo, Japan with her brother, Jaden. Both their parents were rarely at home, as they were busy working. As a result, she and Jaden spent many of their days playing Duel Monsters with each other and other neighborhood children. However, whenever Crystal would duel, the powers she processed would go wild and something horrible would always happen to her opponents. Very soon, no one wished to duel Crystal or even be around her, as they feared for their safety. After that, she grew to dislike dueling and became distant from other people, which caused her to become very reliant on her brother who was one of the few people that didn’t shun her because of her abilities since he, too, had a similar problem at the time. Her main reason for becoming—and still remaining—a Duelist was so she could have something in common with Jaden since she knows how much he loves dueling. Chapters Deck Crystal mainly plays a Dragon deck, which focuses on her summoning and Special Summoning Dragons. Duels Crystal is a terrific Duelist that always gets her stratigies right. In fact she even defeated Zane Truesdale with a good combo. Triva * She is created by https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4758331/ EndlessKnight025. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Duelists Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists